Kry High
by kitsunechibiko
Summary: Sora has had his heart broken, and moves to a new school to escape from the terrible experience. However, once there he comes across Riku, the sex god of Kry High. AU
1. Enter: Riku

**I do not own KH or its characters. The story was made up by me and my friend, so I hope this isn't a copy of another story or something. But you never know. Now to the story!**

'Room 312', Sora thought, as he walked into the classroom. He immediately noticed how noisy everyone was.

"Class. Class!" the teacher said, trying to get the class's attention.

But of course, no one paid attention to her.

"Ahem."

Still, no one responded.

"CLASS!" her voice was shrill and highly annoying.

The class stopped their conversations and looked at their teacher, wanting to see what was so damn important.

"This is a new student. Please make him feel welcomed here", she announced. "And try not to drive him away like all the others. I need this class to be an even number. I hate three-peopled groups. You're loud enough as two", she added.

The class went back to its noisy self, and completely ignored Sora.

Seeing an unoccupied seat, he went to sit down.

"You can't sit there!" a girl screamed, dramatically pointing at him.

"Why?"

" 'Cuz Riku sits there!"

By this time all the girls surrounded him.

"Who's Riku?"

They all gasped.

"How-- How can he not know who Riku is!" said another girl, who looked like she was near tears.

"It's okay", said yet another girl, trying to calm her now sobbing friend.

"IT'S NOT SANE! IT'S NOT SANE!" shrieked a fourth girl and threw herself out the window. The class didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

"Natsumi Arishima... absent", the teacher muttered, checking off the attendance list. Then she looked at the shattered window. "Her parents are paying for that, right?" she added dully.

The class ignored her, and went back to the subject of who was Riku.

"Riku is the sex god of Kry High. With a single look, he can have anyone on their knees, girl or guy", recited a girl wearing glasses, looking at a notepad.

"Sex god? Girl or guy? Sounds kinda gay if you ask me."

"Actually, the term is bisexual."

"And no one asked you! Now move!"

At that moment the door opened and the girls immediately rushed to their seats, whispering "he's here, he's here!"

"Who's the princess in my seat?" came a sultry voice.

"Huh?" Sora looked up as at the figure now towering over him, drowning in his sea-green eyes and silver hair.

"Get up."

Sora did as he was told.

"Hmm... Not bad. Could use a hair cut, though. Now let's see..."

Riku pulled Sora to him, making sure they were crotch to crotch, and slid a hand up his shirt, brushing against one of his nipples, making Sora turn a nice shade of cherry-red.

"Ooh, very responsive", he breathed into his ear. "You like that, Princess?"

Riku was nibbling his ear when he abruptly pulled away. Sora had to fight down a moan. "We'll continue this later", he whispered with a smirk.

"Wha? What the hell?" Sora was still red as Riku lightly pushed him out of the way and sat down.

"Go to your seat", he said carelessly, waving him away.

"Ugh!" Sora found another empty desk and sat down. 'Dammit! The whole class was watching! This year's gonna suck' he thought, pouting. Not realizing that Riku was contemplating his new playmate.

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic I ever published. I hope you liked it. Please review and give some pointers or something. I need at least 1 good review so I can continue my story, though. Oh! I need a KH guy to be the one that broke poor Sora's heart. Tell me who you think it should be. See ya later! And review!**


	2. Funfilled Hallway

**Hello again! I don't own, blah blah blah, you now the routine. This chapter's gonna be really short. So maybe I'll put up the next one, too. Maybe. I'm gonna be across the world tomorrow, so I should make this day count. I only have two reviews and they're from some of my favorite authors. Shame on the non-reviewers! But thank you, Lady Miriorrie and armenian-keyblade! Here's the amazingly short chapter.**

After that mortifying first class, Sora was walking to his, hopefully less mortifying, second class. But alas, though his second class will not be as mortifying, the trip to his second class will be.

Riku came up to him and pinned him to the wall; one hand holding both of Sora's above his head while the other hand made its way up his shirt. He took the brunette's shock as a chance to give him a mind-blowing kiss. With lots and lots of tongue.

Sora was so lost in the intense passion that he actually returned the kiss, causing Riku to smirk. He drew back, making Sora moan for the loss of contact only to moan in pleasure when the contact reappeared at his neck. (A/N: That sentence sounds a bit funny.)

"Sounds like you're enjoying yourself."

That snapped Sora out of his daze. He brought his legs up, between them, placed them on Riku's chest, and pushed him away. (A/N: If you don't get it, I'll just let you think he kicked Riku in the groin. Either way, it gets him off.)

"Leave me the fuck alone!" And he picked up his books, which had been dropped when the "assault" started, and ran to class.

Riku sat there with one leg propped up, his arm resting against it, and started laughing. It was a deep, facetious laugh that made passersby question his sanity.

'Damn!' he thought, 'I'm gonna have fun with this one!'

At the same time, a thought also happened upon our underdog:

'Damn. Why can't that bastard just get some other guy! I'm not going to go through with this again. It hurt enough the first time.'

**So... how did you like it? I guess it wasn't amazingly short, but it was still short. I still need more ideas on who broke Sora's heart. Please review! As I told you before, I'm going to be gone for three weeks. Which means I'll be back by August 10. Don't worry. I'm going to take my spiral so I can write while I'm there. And my parents said that we have a relative that owns an internet cafe, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to get on the sight. And then school starts on August 14th and I'll be busy, so I might not update a lot. But I will try to get in at least two chapters before school starts. I'm sorry I'm going to be making you wait. I think I'll put another chapter today, though. I'll try my best! Please review me. Though I probably won't get a chance to read it. Heh-heh. See ya soon! And facetious means: given to sly or pointless joking.**


	3. Lunch Time

**Hi-Hi! Here is my next chapter! It's one of my favorites! Oh, and I don't own, ya know?**

It was lunch time and Sora had just gotten his food. He was standing somewhere in the cafeteria, trying to find a seat, when "someone" came up from behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist, laying their hand on his hips.

"Guess who?" whispered an unmistakable, sexy voice.

"Get away from me!" Sora yelled, trying to wriggle his way free. Which was very hard to do since he was holding a tray full of food. And Riku had a vice-like grip.

Riku gave a tiny chuckle. "Now, now, Princess, don't go tryin' to get attention. I rather like your privacy", and he slipped his hand down Sora's pants, causing him to gasp in surprise and turn about 16 shades of red.

"Mmm... You're bigger than I thought you'd be", he murmured; bringing his hand down Sora's full length, while kissing his neck.

"Ah. Stop it!" The distressed teen bucked his hips to try to get away, which, of course, just put Riku in a better situation.

"Mn... Horny little fella, aren't you?"

"Get away!"

Riku pulled his hand out and smirked. Sora turned around to glare at him but was captivated by the sight before him: Riku was licking his hand.

He glanced at the mesmerized brunette and seductively took another lick.

"You like what you see? Or would you rather feel?"

Sora blushed, quickly turned away, found a seat, and sat down.

'Damn. He almost got me', he thought.

Unexpectedly (or expectedly, depending on how you see it), Riku picked Sora up, sat down, and placed him on his lap.

"Just leave me alone", the frustrated teen whined.

"Relax... Just enjoy", the other purred, while nuzzling into his wild hair.

"Why do you torment me?"

" 'Cuz you're so delicious." Riku then accentuated his point by licking his ear.

And with that, Sora sighed, wriggled into a more comfortable position, and started eating.

**How was that? I have to make this quick 'cuz my sister is bugging me about it being her turn on the computer. Please review.**

"**I rather like your privacy" refers to how he should say "I rather like _my _privacy" but he says "your" to show how he likes to violate Sora's privacy.**


	4. Notice: Please Do Not Skip

**Hey there! I'm back! Okay, well, this is just like a sorta Authors note chapter. Sorry for those who were expecting a story. Please do not skip this chapter over. I'm here to say that the next few chapters are a bit out of story, but they do have some significance. Oh, and I realized that my story has a pretty common story line. Person hates other person; other person likes person and shows it by messing with them; person end up falling for other person. But it's not as simple as that. And I realized that none of my stories are all that original. The story line was made by my friend. I just put the details. Most of the funny stuff is from my sister. Other things are actually from my life. Like conversations with my friends, movies, books,and what-not. Well if you guys are still liking the story, read the chapters to come. Please. 'Cuz, I hope, the next chapters are funny. Or they were funny when I was writing the outlines. After, like, seven chapters, we fall back to the story line. But I need the chapters so that time could pass and Sora can fell in love with Riku. And if somewhere the names Hiro and Kyo end up being accidentally put instead of Riku and Sora, Hiro is Riku and Kyo is Sora. And here are the schedules for Sora and Riku. You need this to understand how Riku can do the things he will do. And still maintain his sexiness while doing it. Ha ha. I said "doing it".**

Sora: Sophomore  
1st- Homeroom/Health (with Riku)  
2nd-3rd- Geometry  
4th-5th- English 2  
6th- lunch (with Riku)  
7th- Chemistry  
8th- World History  
9th- Home Ec.  
10th- Band

Riku: Junior  
1st- Homeroom/Health (with Sora)  
2nd- Art  
3rd- Advance Web Design  
4th- U.S. History  
5th- Physics  
6th- lunch (with Sora)  
7th-8th- English 3  
9th-10th- Algebra 2

**If you guys are wondering why Riku doesn't have P.E., it's 'cuz he already has all his P.E. credits. If you don't understand about the credits, that's OK. Oh. If you have a story you would like written, but can't write it yourself, I wouldn't mind you sending me the idea. If I like, I'll write it, but it will take a lot of corresponding 'cuz I'll need to know how you want it written and what you want done and all that. Oh. And it'll have to be with the anime or manga I know. So if I don't, I'm really sorry. I really would like to see what you guys want, so tell me. And I just realized that the initials of Kry High are KH. What a coincidence. And give me some love! I'm lonely.**


	5. Riku's Humble Abode And More

**Hi! Here's another chapter, but if I don't update for a while it's 'cuz I never have a moment to myself 'cuz my Dad keeps saying how we have to clean the house and he always finds a way to make up something else for us to do. He's a tyrant. Oh well, here's the new chapter. I hope it's longer than the others. It should be.**

Sora just got out of band, (which is his last class) when he saw a very familiar "demonic manifestation of evil".

"You play the flute? You're more effeminate then I thought" he said, advancing on him. "But that makes you all the cuter." That said, our hormonal raged villain closed the space between them.

"Stop that! I hate it when you do things like that. You have no idea how mortifying it is. You always gather so much attention", our beloved brunette said, lightly pushing Riku away. Or trying to. (A/N: If I start phrasing things weirdly, it's 'cuz I just finished the entire Chronicles of Narnia and still have the way they talk in my head.)

"So if we're not in front of people I could do anything I want with you?"

"Not anything you want. -- I mean-- No!"

"Then it's settled. You're coming over to my house tonight."

"What!" Sora's voice could be heard all the way on the other side of the school.

"I said--"

"I heard what you said! No! There's no way I could go over to your house. Besides, my mom would kill me if I don't come home."

Riku seemed to look thoughtful for a moment and Sora thought he had been victorious.

"Then you could call her once you get to my house."

"What about your parents?" He was now panicking and trying to find some way to not go to Riku's house.

"They're gone on a trip and won't be back for months."

"Well-- I-- But-- No!" he sputtered.

"Come on. Get your stuff and let's go."

And somehow Sora found himself at the front door of Riku's humble abode.

"Come on in. The phone's on the table. You'll see it once you're inside." Riku dragged Sora through the door and put him in front of the phone. "I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up. Be out in a minute."

And he left Sora unattended.

'Freshen up? What is he, a woman?' (A/N: No offence to anyone reading this. Please don't kill me.) That current thought lead him to realize that he was, in fact, alone and could make a run for it.

'Now's my chance!' And he made for the door.

To his horror, it was locked.

'When did he do that? He was in front of me the whole time. The only way to lock the door would be to get behind me and lock it. When did he even close the door?' (A/N: Actually, he could have locked the door while he was pushing it open and then timed the swing to push it closed so that after, or while, he was dragging Sora in, he could have swung the door shut without Sora noticing. But he doesn't have to know that.)

He then decided to try the phone. He dialed his number and heard the phone ringing. After the third ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Mom!" Sora practically screamed.

"Oh. Sora, honey. Where are you?"

"I'm at this guy's house and--"

"Oh, honey! I'm glad to hear that you're making friends so quickly."

"No, Mom! You have to come pick me up!" Sora was pretty sure he was screaming now.

"You sound so distressed! Don't worry! You can stay there as long as you want! Don't bother worrying about coming home. Just get your homework done and go to school on time tomorrow."

Sora then realized that his mom's over-all happiness that he loved so much was going to result in him having severe anal damage.

"No! Mom! You don't understand! This guy's--" He was just about to say crazy, when he heard a loud thunk and then the phone went dead.

He suddenly felt that there was a dark presence and slowly looked up.

What he saw chilled him to the very core and made him fear for his very life. Riku was leaning on the other side of the table. He was resting against his left hand and in his right hand, was a butcher knife. There was a deep gash in the wood where the knife had fallen and cut the phone cord. (A/N: Is that what it's called?)

"Watcha doin'?" he asked amiably, waving the knife slightly, so that the light reflected off of it.

"N-Nothing"

"Ya know", he said slowly, looking over the knife, "you gotta pay for that..." He then stroked the knife as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "...With interest."

"W-What?" Sora had the look of true fear in his eyes. Like a man looking his murderer in the face. And that may be exactly the case here.

"But I'm open to suggestions..." He now looked at Sora dead on. "...In bed."

Sora gulped audibly and shakily asked, "Um, how much for the phone cord?"

"$12,435,978,822,615,432,236,104,318,040,032,857,951,500,430,216,891,470,325,016,870,927,48,037,216,907,978,032,046,898,570,582,031,209,417,978,280,324,030,681,975,803,203,210,645,297,898,320,612,980,464,232,537,298,104,987,583,073,203,106,459,788,320,010,519,758,906,456,778,163,625,036,898,681,572,391,749,257,085,601,574,194,025,782,437,658,723,540,124,701,974,925,767,856,394,869,067,286,418,531,245,598,346,078,715,490,908,898,797,176,434,983,534,675,618,980,475,564,761,509,149,068,037,819,079,162,875,643,543." (A/N: Don't ask me how he said it.)

"But you can get them for, like, ten bucks at the store."

"That was my favorite phone cord", he answered simply.

"That doesn't make sense! Who has a favorite phone cord! And where in the world am I gonna get a copper-colored one?"

"That's not copper-colored."

"Then what is it?"

"Blood changes color when it dries." (A/N: Actually, blood changes into a more rusty/brown color when it dries. But he's not saying that blood turns copper-colored, is he? He's just saying that blood changes color when it dries. But Sora doesn't have to know that.)

Sora then turned a few shades paler.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not my blood." (A/N: Riku's so truthful. He'd make any mother proud. sniffles)

Sora suddenly noticed that the knife Riku was holding was covered in blood-- 'Was it always like that?'-- and paled even more.

"Uh... what about the other thing?" Sora asked, never taking his eyes off the horrifying blade and hoping the other thing wouldn't be that dreadful.

"Oh, that? You'll have to be in my bed..."

"That doesn't sound so bad, I guess."

"...For one whole month."

"What?"

"And you don't need your clothes. I'll just end up ripping them off."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt?"

"And don't forget the interest."

**This is the story that never happened. For if it did happen, my story would lose its story line. But it's a funny possibility, so I wrote it.**

One long month later, a very, very, very, tired Sora hobbles into a Wal-Mart Mega-Super-Ultimate Center (not real), on crutches, to buy a wheelchair. (A/N: Makes you wonder, doesn't it?)

He was passing the Halloween section, when he saw certain props for sale. The sign read:

_Bloody Knife and Bloody Phone Wire: $1_

_(Was $2, now $1)_

And poor Sora falls over and lands on his butt.

"Riiiikuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Ow."

_**And just how did Riku get Sora for a whole month? Well, it went something like this:**_

Riku was using the phone, the same one that got cut, (he'd got the real phone cord) to call a certain someone. This being Sora's mom.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Mrs. Skyra?"

"This is she speaking."

"I'm Riku. Sora's friend?"

"So you're my son's newest friend? Oh, I'm so happy! It's very nice to meet you. Please take care of my Snuggle-Wiggles."

"Of course. But it seems that Sora's terribly sick."

"My poor baby! What's wrong?"

"The doctor said it's a rare and highly contagious disease. I apparently have a genetic immunity to it. So it's okay for me to be near him. I don't want you or anyone else to catch it, so may Sora stay at my house until it's over? The doctor said it'd take a month or so."

"Of course! Anything to help my baby! Sora! Can you hear me! It's Mom! You'll get through this! This young man will take good care of you! Make sure to brush your teeth twice a day and tell your friend to get Ultra Soft Tissue Wipes _**(I'm not sure if those are real)**_ for your sensitive bottom! And since I'm not there, you'll have to have your friend wash that tricky part under your wee-wee! Sora? Sora? Can you hear me! Mommy loves you! Bye!"

Sora had heard his mom very well. And so did Riku. She had been screaming at the top of her lungs, so you couldn't not hear her. Even on the phone. And I'm sure the neighbors heard it, too.

Sora was completely humiliated and it showed all over his face. Riku, however, looked very amused, and only had this to say:

"Of course I'll help you wash the tricky part under your wee-wee, Snuggle-Wiggles."

**Oh, I love this chapter. I made Riku seem a bit mentally unbalanced. Which he may very well be. And don't worry; I'll continue the rest of the real story in the next chapter. I got the wheelchair idea from one of my favorite authors, Asrella. So don't give me any credit for the idea. And I hope you don't consider it as stealing. I just loved the wheelchair thing. I had to put it in. And if you don't get it, ask a perverted friend and maybe they'll know. And I hope you got lots of laughs out of it, too. Please review. I made it so there could be anonymous reviews, so now you don't have an excuse anymore. See ya soon!**


	6. Before the Night Can Start

Hello everyone! I want to take this time to thank armenian-keyblade for reviewing every chapter so quickly. Well this chapter is the continuation of the last chapter. It left off with Riku trying to get Sora to pay for the phone cord.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt!"

"And don't forget the interest."

'Err... What am I going to do? It's like being trapped by a blood-thirsty bear and 3 hives full of killer bees. Which is the lesser of evils?'

While Sora was pondering this, Riku waved the knife a bit to try to get the brunette's attention. He got no response. Deciding to have some fun, he sneaked behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sora was too busy thinking to even notice. Riku smiled to himself at the fact that Sora was such so adorable. He then started kissing the younger teen's neck. The only response was a little shiver.

'How thick can a person be? Enough fun and games!'

He grabbed Sora's shoulders, pulled him around and kissed him.

This time, Sora was completely brought out of his reverie, but was so surprised that he moaned and actually kissed Riku back.

Only when he was at the brink of unconsciousness and had to pull away from the kiss, did he realize what he had done. And felt completely horrified.

Riku, on the other hand, was quite proud of his "accomplishment".

"Tell you what, instead of staying one whole month in my bed, you just let me kiss you whenever, wherever, in front of whoever, I want. Deal?"

"Well, it is the lesser of both evils, I suppose. Fine. You got yourself a deal."

Riku unexpectedly squealed like a fan-girl, and hugged Sora 'til his face was blue and his eyes were about to pop out of there sockets.

After the hug, Sora was coughing and trying to regain his breath while Riku was pulling him up some stairs.

They were finally at the top and then Riku opened a door and said, "Wait here for a bit, I need to get things ready."

Sora, being all too grateful for the rest, desperately tried to regulate his breathing while waiting for Riku. He was so busy, in fact, that he didn't question Riku's motive as to why he brought him here...

**Hey. I'm too lazy to continue. I'm only writing this for armenian-keyblade anyway. I'm getting no love at all, either from my friends, or you guys. So I'm advising armenian-keyblade not to review. If I get reviews from other people, I'll continue writing, if not; I'm going to privately write only for armenian-keyblade. That is, if she wants me too. Then she can PM me and tell me so. So if you want love, love me first.**


	7. Night, and A Bit of Humor

**Hello everyone! I now feel a lot better thanks to your reviews! I hope I write the next few chapters quick 'cuz they make me laugh. But school and stuff gets in the way. So don't count on it. Well, here's the rest of the half of that half of the chapter.**

When Riku finally opened the door, Sora carelessly walked in.

That was a big mistake.

Riku immediately shoved Sora onto the bed, pinned him down, with his hands above his head, and frantically kissed him.

Sora barely had time to gasp out, "What are you doing?" before Riku began his assault again.

After a long while of the fervent make-out session, Riku parted from Sora long enough to say, "I'm getting my payment, of course."

Riku removed Sora's shirt, and was already working at his pants, when a certain flushed brunette yelled, "NO!"

"What?" the stunned Riku replied.

"Please. No. I can't-- I don't want-- No. Please. Kisses, sure. But I can't take anything else. Please stop."

Sora's was at the edge of tears. And if you've ever seen Sora about to cry, you know you want to do anything to make him happy again.

"Okay. I'll stop here." Of course, Riku really didn't want to stop, but seeing Sora like that made his heart grow three times as large. So his huge heart crushed his lungs, broke open his ribs, and pumped so much blood at a time that Riku exploded. And there so left a traumatized Sora, covered in blood, and completely fearful of his life.

**(O.K., that never happened. But I just had to put that. Besides. I felt that this chapter was starting to suck, so I put a little humor in there. But you get the point.)**

Riku decided that he wouldn't molest Sora anymore. For tonight. And they cuddled up together and slept peacefully 'til the dawn shone through the window. Where Riku woke up and cooked breakfast for himself and Sora. And then they went to school together. Where Riku decided to molest him extra, 'cuz he couldn't molest him last night.

**I know this chapter was fucked, but something important happened. Riku and Sora made a heart connection. You gotta know this. Well that's all. This chapter is sooooooooo messed up. Review me anyway! Please.**


	8. Kairi Bashing: May Be Skipped

**Hello! Well I got this question from Krista. As the answer: Remember that Sora had had his heart broken before and went to Kry High to escape from it all. But we won't get to that until six to eight more chapters. Oh, and this chapter is for the Kairi bashers. THOSE WHO HATE KAIRI, READ ON! AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD ADD ANYTHING. THOSE WHO LOVE, AND/OR LIKE, AND/OR ARE OK WITH HER, DON'T READ. REMEMBER, I WARNED YOU. SO DON'T GO FLAMING ME! So here's bringing you closer to the story!**

School just began and Kairi was being her annoying, bitchy, slutty ho, self. She was just about to go glomp Riku, who was talking to Sora, when she suddenly tripped and bashed her head on the side of a desk. Of course, no one really cared about her, so not many people noticed. Those who did, though, thought that she very well deserved it and did nothing. (A/N: Myself included.)

She then started screaming about her "beautiful" face being ruined and started running to the nurse's office. Luckily for us, she tripped on her own blood and then descended onto a pencil, which lodged itself in her eye. The only response was the owner of the pencil saying that she wanted her pencil back and pulling out the offending object, bringing the eye with it. Who then of course said, "Ew. I don't want it anymore. You can have it", and put it back.

Kairi was now shrieking in pain. Everyone then told her to shut up and stop being so loud.

So she ran out of the classroom and right into a wall, where the pencil then lodged itself into her brain. But, the pencil seemed to hit a specific spot of gray matter, which apparently enhanced the sensation of pain, but didn't kill her.

Then a hive of killer bees conveniently fell directly on her head, covering it completely so that only her whole face was enclosed and no bees could get out of the hive, so they had to settle for stinging the closest first thing they came into contact with. Which just happened to be Kairi's face. Then a piano fell from the sky and landed on her. And also an anvil. And a bath tub. And a bowling ball. And a ship. And a house. And an apartment. And a meteor. And a hippopotamus. And finally me! Screaming, "Die, bitch, DIE! That's what you get for being a skank! I HATE YOU! This'll teach you to mess with Riku's feelings, you SLUT! I told you you'd pay for making Riku cry! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" And anyone else who wants to join in, can.

And finally, a student notices that there's a disturbance in the hall and says, "Miss! Call 911!...

"It seems that a hippo has just fallen out of the sky and it may need medical attention!"

And so the class got busy attending to the hippo while I went over and told Riku what he was gonna do in the next chapter.

No one noticed the evil/animalistic glint in his eye as he looked hungrily at Sora. Who was helping the hippo get into the animal ambulance.

**As you can probably tell, I have a lot of suppressed anger when it comes to Kairi. Not that I hate her, or anything, it's just that I want her to die. Those who feel the same, please review me. And a shout out goes to UltimateSorceress, who apparently also hates Kairi, too. Hi! I got your reviews while I was writing this! I hope you liked it! Well, yeah. And of course, many of the things that happened in this chapter are either highly improbable or just plain-old impossible. And the thing about making Riku cry refers to some of the stuff that happened in other stories. Which you can find in the angst/rated M section of Kingdom Hearts. And I hope I didn't offend anyone with this chapter. But if you're a Kairi fan, I gave you good warning. So don't blame it on me! Well, see you next time! Oh, and I decided to put this as drama/humor, since most of this stuff is supposed to make you laugh. And if anyone, which I doubt, is still wondering, Axel is going to be the one that broke Sora's heart 'cuz he only went out with him 'cuz he didn't want to put a black mark to Roxas's name. Meaning he didn't want Roxas to get in trouble for being gay. You know, 'cuz of society and stuff. And then ended up fucking Roxas anyway. Which Sora just happened to witness. If you don't like it, review me and tell me what to change. But I think I'll stick with this. Review!**


	9. A Spinning Conversation

**Ello-hay! This chapter is going to be short. All of it is going to be just one conversation. And you gotta know that each chapter, unless they're connecting chapters, are, like, another day. So here's bringing you closer to the story!**

"Hey, Sora?" Riku nuzzled up against Sora, making sure he was nice and uncomfortable.

"What, Riku?"

"Do you know what the first sign of being gay is?"

"No." Sora frowned a bit, 'cuz he didn't know.

"If you have hair on your knuckles."

Sora immediately looked at his knuckles.

"Do you know what the second sign is?"

"Huh?"

"If you look."

Riku burst out laughing at his own cleverness. Then he was interrupted by a certain brunette.

"What! I'm gay? I can't be gay! I--"

And Riku just about died of laughter.

"Sora, do you know just how A-M-U-S-I-N-G you are?" (A/N: Riku spelled out amusing.)

"Huh? A-M-U? A-M-U-what?"

"A-M-U-S-I-N-G"

"A-M-U-S-I-N-G? Are you spelling something? Wait, I have to write it down." And so while Sora wrote down A-M-U-S-I-N-G, Riku was laughing his head off.

"A-muss-ing? What's a-muss-ing? Riku!" (A/N: For those who don't get it, Sora's pronouncing "amusing" wrong.)

Through the laughter Riku was barely able to choke out, "Try writing it in lower-case letters." (A/N: Is that what they're called? I know that's what I call them. Did I spell it right?)

And so Sora spelled "amusing".

"Amusing? Like entertainment or something? Like a TV show? I'm on TV? Where's the camera? Hi, Mom!"

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Just forget it."

"You're just jealous that I'm on TV and you're not."

"Don't you remember, Sora? You're gay."

"Gasp! That's right! I'm gay! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"And since you're gay, that means that you'll go out with me right?"

"Well, I guess that does make sense... Wait! Being gay doesn't mean that I like you!"

"Yes it does."

"It does?"

"Uh-huh."

"But..."

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss-kiss."

"But I don't wanna!" Sora whined.

"I said, 'KISS-KISS!' "

So Sora reluctantly kissed Riku.

**And that's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it. But it could've gotten confusing. But I think you could tell who was saying what. I hope you could tell. You could tell right? Please say you could tell! Why can't I hear anything! Am I blind! Okay, enough of that. Please review me. And, no, I am not blind. Oh, and how many of you guys looked at your knuckles? I know I did when I first heard the joke. And I hope I didn't offend anyone, or anything. And please know that having hair on your knuckles does not mean that you're gay. 'Cuz I actually got the idea for this chapter when my sister told me the joke and then she said that one of her classmates actually believed it. Ha. Please review.**


	10. In the Principal's Office

**Hello-hello! My next chapter is here!**

It was Sora's seventh period, Chemistry, when things started to go down hill. Sora, being as scatter-brained as we love, ended up mixing the wrong chemicals and then spilling them on the floor. He was, of course, sent to the office.

When he finally reached his destination of doom, he saw a very familiar incarnation of evil, and lust, and all the seven sins put together, except sloth and jealousy. Who does he have to be jealous about? (A/N: Sora's ex-boyfriend, but that comes in later.)

"So what are you in for?" Riku asked nonchalantly, maybe even cheerfully.

"Um... I set the science lab floor on fire." Sora averted his eyes, blushing. He was quite ashamed of his actions.

"But they have tile flooring", the silver-haired "sex god" stated.

"I know", was all that came out of the brunette underdog.

"... Well, I'm here because of "graffiti-ing" Riku even put his fingers up in the quotations sign.

"Graffiti? Where?" Sora couldn't help but be curious, because I, and I know you guys should be, am very curious as well.

"Check the bathroom and you'll find out."

"Which bathroom?"

"All of them", he stated simply, with a smile that would melt your heart with either fear or love.

"All of them!"

"Well, I'm only half way through the one on the far side of the sixth floor, but yeah, all of them."

Sora was just about to ask what he drew, but the principal called his name and he had to go in the office.

When Sora got out, Riku went in, but the smile that he gave him sent shivers (bad shivers) down his spine and he ran to the nearest bathroom to see what Riku had done.

**Well that's all of this chapter, but the rest you'll have tomorrow. Or today. Or in a few hours. I left it in a cliffie 'cuz the next chapter is the more exciting part. I'm savin' it for later. Ha ha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 'Cuz I know you'll enjoy the next. Later.**


	11. The Incident of Lost Forgiveness

**Hello! So here's bringing you closer to the story!**

Sora ran to the nearest bathroom to see what Riku had done.

When he got there, the first thought that crossed his mind was, 'No one's here.' The second thought that crossed his mind was, 'What the HELL!'

For on the walls, the stalls, the mirror, and --Sora checked-- inside the stalls, there was writing. And most of it said "Sora's mine"; or "Sora is mine"; or "I'll be the one to ram Sora's ass"; etc.

Of course, the only reaction to a shock of this magnitude is either "WTF or OMG" or "I feel loved." But Sora was more of an "I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Sora frantically checked all the bathrooms until he reached the last one on the sixth floor. (You see, the school was set up with each floor having four bathrooms; one boys' and one girls' bathroom at the beginning and end of each floor.)

When he got there he ran into no other than Riku. And he was graffiti-ing on the big mirror that's in front of the stalls.

"You just got in trouble for graffiti-ing and now you're doing it again!" screamed the very distraught teenager.

"Well, I told you that I was only halfway done with this one, so I went to finish it. Besides, I'm almost done with my masterpiece."

Riku's "masterpiece" was a very graphic illustration of him fucking Sora. It even had the little sound effects written, like "AH!", "More!", and "Please Riku!" (A/N: I'll just let you picture whatever position you want them in. I, for one, am quite partial to Sora being bent over and supporting himself on a wall while Riku was screwing him from behind. XD)

It took Sora a good minute and a half before he got over his shock. When he did recover, he was so very PISSED OFF!

What was going through Sora's head was something like this: 'WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT IN HELL POSSESSED YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! YOU'RE JUST FULL OF SHIT! TRYING TO GET "POOR INNOCENT SORA" TO GET IN BED WITH YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER BASTARD TRYING TO USE ME! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY! Why! Why?'

But all Sora could do was collapse to the ground and whisper "Why?" with tears in his eyes.

Riku let Sora cry a bit before going over and trying to comfort him. Sora was too drained to event try to push him away. So they stayed cuddled together until Sora finally had calmed down enough to break the silence.

"Erase it. All of it. Erase it all." His voice was small, but you could hear the malice dripping off word from word.

"Sorry. Can't. When I got in trouble, my art teacher came and told the principal that I was expressing my sexual fantasies through an artistic outlet. I'm actually getting paid 1,000 dollars for it. Besides, I don't wanna." He said all of this nonchalantly, like he didn't give a care. But if you were paying real close attention, you would have recognized the remorse in his voice.

Sora looked up at him with eyes so filled with hatred that Riku was taken aback. Sora had never looked at him this way. No matter what shit he did. Sora was always Sora.

"I hate you. I hate you so much. I never want to see you again. Ever. Get away from me. The next time you're ever within a three foot radius of me, whether accidentally or purposely, someone will die. And I don't care whether it's you... or me. Either way it gets me away from you."

And with that, Sora hastily made his way out, making sure to not look back.

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was so wretched. It was supposed to be funny, but then I put that bit of what Sora was thinking and it just turned into that. Oh... I wish it was funny. Maybe I'll write the funny version of it and just use that as the chapter instead. Please tell me. The funny part really goes along with the story. With this chapter, I'll have to change a few things. And Sora doesn't seem so cute anymore. Please. Review and tell me what to do. I'm lost.**


	12. The Other Version

**Hello! I'm been starting all my chapters with hello. So here's "Wassup?" Now that that's over with, I've decided that I'm going to turn this back to funny again. I know that some people kinda liked it that way, but funny fits the story better. If I kept this, I would have to alter my story completely. So I'm rewriting the chapter. I'm still leaving the other one up, so if you read this and say that the other's better, then I'll delete this chapter. If I get "I like it", "I love it", or "It doesn't matter", I'm changing it to funny. Sorry if I disappointed anyone out there. Here's the story.**

**Hello! So here's bringing you closer to the story!**

Sora ran to the nearest bathroom to see what Riku had done.

When he got there, the first thought that crossed his mind was, 'No one's here.' The second thought that crossed his mind was, 'What the HELL!'

For on the walls, the stalls, the mirror, and --Sora checked-- inside the stalls, there was writing. And most of it said "Sora's mine"; or "Sora is mine"; or "I'll be the one to ram Sora's ass"; etc.

Of course, the only reaction to a shock of this magnitude is either "WTF or OMG" or "I feel loved." But Sora was more of an "I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Sora frantically checked all the bathrooms until he reached the last one on the sixth floor. (You see, the school was set up with each floor having four bathrooms; one boys' and one girls' bathroom at the beginning and end of each floor.)

When he got there he ran into no other than Riku. And he was graffiti-ing on the big mirror that's in front of the stalls.

"You just got in trouble for graffiti-ing and now you're doing it again!" screamed the very distraught teenager.

"Well, I told you that I was only halfway done with this one, so I went to finish it. Besides, I'm almost done with my masterpiece."

Riku's "masterpiece" was a very graphic illustration of him fucking Sora. It even had the little sound effects written, like "AH!", "More!", and "Please Riku!" (A/N: I'll just let you picture whatever position you want them in. I, for one, am quite partial to Sora being bent over and supporting himself on a wall while Riku was screwing him from behind. XD)

It took Sora a good minute and a half before he got over his shock. When he did recover, he was hysterical.

"What's this!" He pointed to the wall.

"I told you, it's my master piece."

"It's graffiti!"

"No, it's art."

"How is that art!"

"When I got in trouble, the art teacher explained to the principal that I was expressing my sexual fantasies through an artistic outlet. So then she made this big fuss of the principal trying to suppress my talents and threatened to report him to the committee. The principal didn't want any bad PR, so he said that I wasn't going to be punished and that I should continue with my God-given gift. Then the art teacher said that she knew what kind of artist I was and that I could not be expected to be confined to paper and that she knew what I was going through. She then said that she would pay me $1,000 if I made a masterpiece in the bathroom. And here we are."

Riku had said all of this rather quickly and so Sora only understood, "When... fuss... talent... $1,000 for my masterpiece... are."

Sora just stood there for a few moments trying to process what had been said, being Sora, all he got was this weird buzzing noise.

Seeing, that Sora might explode if he thought any harder, Riku made it easy for him and said, "I'm getting paid $1,000 for this."

"Oh... Why didn't you just say so?"

"Sora, I have the ability to create a motion picture video clip of whatever I want", Riku said with a suggestive tone.

"Really? How? Can you make a something for me?" Sora was so too excited of a video made just for him that he forgot all about the bathroom.

"Do you know what kind of video I want to make?" Riku asked as if he was talking to a child.

"No", Sora answered back, sounded very much like a child indeed.

"A porn video."

"What!"

"One of you and me doing naughty things to each other."

"Ew! That's disgusting! Besides, porn is bad."

"Sora, if you won't let me show _you_ what I want, then I'll show _everyone_ what I want. And I know you like your privacy."

Sora pouted extra big, making him extra cute. "You're sick. Why are you so mean?"

"Because you're so delicious." Riku then accentuated his point by licking his ear. (A/N: Sound familiar? It should.)

"Come on, Sora. It's time we got back to class. Make sure to save me a seat at lunch."

**This is the funny of the chapter. Though it wasn't really funny when I was writing it, but I hope it's funny reading it. Tell me which I should keep. Much-luv! Bye!**


	13. How 'Bout a Bet?

**Hola! I'm so sorry I've been so long! My cousin has been here since last Thursday and you know... What they don't know can't hurt them. I'm dedicating this chapter to StarRstressPinK and armenian-keyblade. I'm pretty sure this is my favorite chapter. Oh, and I'm going to delete the depressing chapter, Ok? You have until tomorrow to tell me that you want me to keep it. Here's the story!**

Everything was dark. Sora opened his eyes and thought they were still closed.

"Where am I?"

"So Sleeping Beauty's finally awake, huh? I guess it really does take a kiss to wake a princess. Or in this case, multiple kisses." A well-known voice came from the darkness. And it seemed very close.

"What?"

Suddenly, a light came out of no where and spotlighted him. It took his eyes a while to adjust, but once they did, he saw a few disturbing things. Few, but greatly disturbing. (A/N: Who can guess where I got that from? If you do, I'll put you in the chapter after next chapter. It can't be next chapter 'cuz that one's gonna be short.)

What he saw, was this: He was on a bed... naked... in chains..., and Riku, who was also naked, (Yay!) was on top of him. (Other Yay!)

"I've been kissing you for a while, now. I thought you were never going to wake up. But you make the cutest little noises..."

"Riku! Wha-- What did you do to me? What are you doing? Where the hell am I?

"Oooh... 21 questions. Here are some of mine: What turns you on?; Do you jack off?; Do you watch porn?; Are you still a virgin?; And how deep are your fantasies of me, 'cuz I know you have them."

"What!"

"Well, I guess I already know the answer to the first one..."

"Get off me!"

"Why?" Riku asked, feigning innocence.

"Just get the hell OFF OF ME!"

"But you're so fuckable", he answered, whispering into his ear, losing all the fake innocence and replacing it with a deep, husky, seductive tone.

Sora tried his best to struggle against the chains, but the effort left him sweaty and breathless and --as Riku pointed out with delight-- looking very sexy.

"If you want me to get off..." he started, slowly so that Sora could understand him, "you'll have to do me a favor first."

"What?" was all the infuriated, flustered, and exasperated Sora could manage.

He looked him in the eye (And when I say in the eye, I mean that he looked so deep, you thought he was reading your every thought that you've had, are thinking, and those to come. I mean _intense_.) , and simply said, "Give me a good fuck."

"No chance in Hell!"

"Good thing we're not in hell then." Riku gave him a huge Cheshire cat grin.

"Can't it be something else? Can't I just do your homework for, like, ever or something?"

"I get better grades than you do. Besides, it's either that or a blow job."

"There's no getting out of this, is there? If I don't say something now, you'll probably make me do both, right?"

"So you're not all stupid."

"Fine, then. I'll agree to the former condition." He knew he would regret this.

"This is great! And don't worry; it'll blow your mind..." His eyes looked far away at that moment, like he was reminiscing about something... or someone...

"Let's get it over with. The sooner we begin, the sooner it ends, and the sooner I can forget."

"Oh, come on", his voice was too chipper, "Sex is more enjoyable if both parties have fun."

"What's so fun about being raped?" he asked sardonically.

Riku started grinding his hips into Sora's. "You like that?"

"S-- Stop it..." His voice faltered. "Just fuck me and get it over with." He turned his head to the side and closed hid eyes.

"I said you gotta give me a good fuck."

He turned and gave Riku an innate glare. "Damn you."

"Jeez, stop with the look and live a little! Besides, you'll love it. I promise." He kissed the nape of Sora's neck.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." His attitude was cold.

Riku lift his head and gave him a stern look. "Since you're so against this, how 'bout a bet?" If you absolutely hate it, I'll leave you alone. Forever. If you end up moaning, screaming, and/or panting my name, you become my own personal, horny little, oh-so-fuckable, sex-slave/boyfriend. Deal?"

"There's no way I'm losing this bet. Deal."

"Good. Now, let the fun begin." And with that, Riku started attacking the younger teen's nipples; mouth on one, his left hand on the other. His right hand was busy pumping Sora.

It took all the restraint he had not to moan. Riku was incredible! His obvious skill made him doubt himself. _'Will I really be able to control myself?'_

Riku left Sora's nipple to get a good look at his captive.

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself."

The smirk that usually annoyed Sora now annoyed him more. And the reason could have something to do with the pressure building up in his nether regions.

"It's not over 'till I say your name." Of course, his voice didn't really form that complete sentence; there were too many pants and moans in the way.

Riku stopped pleasuring Sora and completely drew back, leaning back on his knees. He made sure that he would have a perfect view of what he was about to do. He waited until Sora gave an anxious wiggle, wanting the pleasure to continue. Riku then made the sexiest face he could and started pumping himself. He moaned loudly, like an animal in heat.

Just the sight of him made the brunette painfully hard. Add the sounds and it was downright unbearable.

"Say, my name, Sora, and I'll help you out." He glanced down at Sora's all too apparent hard-on.

"No fair!" His whine was practically a scream.

Riku just moaned louder.

"Fine!" This time he really did scream. "Riku, dammit! Riku!"

He smirked and positioned himself at Sora's entrance and penetrated him.

The last few minutes were blurred by the absolute pleasure. Therefore, you will never know how it ended. But I do. Hee-hee.

They reached their mind-blowing orgasms, calling each other's name.

"I win." Sora saw that Riku had a strange glint in his eyes. "You're mine."

He leaned down to kiss him with that look still in his eyes. Then Sora recognized it: it was the look of a ravenous beast closing in on his prey.

And then...

Sora woke up.

"What the hell! Even in my dreams he somehow finds a way to torment me. Dammit!"

Then he went to take a long shower and change his sheets...

And underwear.

**I'm back! Much luv to all of you! My lovely loyal reviewers are welcomed! I missed you all so very much. Did you make sure to scrub behind your ears while I was gone? Well, whatev. Now that I have returned, the story is getting back on track again. The next chapter sets the plot. It's pretty short, but you should get it today. You better acknowledge that I'm giving up much needed homework time to write for you. But who cares about homework? It's only a test grade. I'll get a 50 or I'll cheat off my friend or something. But I have a 100 on my other test grade, so that leaves me with a 68 average. Or something like that. Oh, well! I'll see you soon. Hopefully. And don't forget about telling me whether I should keep the depressing chapter.**


	14. Enter: Axel

Everyone was bored out of their mind as the teacher was saying some shit about respect. Out of nowhere, a note had found its way to Sora's desk:

'_Go to the roof at lunch.'_

He didn't need to ponder who it was from. He automatically knew it was from Riku.

"So what did you--" He was cut off by a kiss. He didn't do anything. He didn't move closer or try to push him away.

"You haven't been fighting lately..." He absentmindedly played with Sora's hair.

"I just... wanna try this out." (A/N: Can anyone tell me where I got this from or if they've seen it before. It came from a doujinshi of Yu Yu Hakusho's Hiei and Kurama that I saw in the second grade. I never found it again. I loved that website. Then it got changed into a search engine, so I lost it. If anyone knows some other site for Yu Yu Hakusho doujinshi (scanned manga that never happened; drawn art), fell free to tell me.)

Riku smiled warmly. "Well then you gotta kiss back." He kissed him passionately and Sora returned it, unsure, but trying to match Riku.

"Well, well, well", came a voice. "I come looking for my Sora and instead I find a whore making out with his pimp. Hey, I know! Have you two seen a cute boy named Sora Skyra? He has spiky, brown hair and the most innocent blue eyes. He's so demure that if you say 'kiss' he'll blush madly."

Riku glared at the newcomer that just insulted his koibito. (Did I spell it right? Well, it means boyfriend or girlfriend in Japanese. I hope.)

"What do you want?"

"I told you. I want my Sora."

They were caught in a glare-down.

"Sora, do you know this bastard?"

It took a while, but he finally managed to say something over his shock:

"Axel..."

**Wow... I can just taste the tension. Well, after this, I have no more planned chapters. Everything from now on will be made up as I go. Isn't it sad? Just when they started to really appreciate each other, tragedy strikes. Well that's drama for you. All awe and terror and yet we still go to dinner. (Try to guess where I got that from. I'll give you a hint: it's from a movie.) Well I decided that I'm going to delete that chapter. If you want me to keep it you can tell me, then I'll write a story just for you that's filled with fatalistic ideas and possibly bipolar tendencies. It'll be very different from this one, and will take me a long time to get it to you, but I'll write it. Now don't forget about the doujinshi thing. I really want to find it again. Much luv! And review!**


	15. Time For A Clue

**Hey. I want to tell you that I wrote this story for my friend last year, but only a few chapters. Chapters 1, 2, 3, 13, and 14 were already written. Since I hit 14, I didn't know what to do. So I asked that same friend what happened next --'cuz she continued writing it-- and now I know. But after this chapter, I won't know again. If you're wondering what's the point to what I just told you; it's so I can say, "Suggestions are welcomed." Oh. This chapter is for Chilly Academic. Well here's the story.**

It took a while, but he finally managed to say something over his shock:

"Axel..."

Said flame-head relaxed from the glare-down and looked warmly at Sora. His smile was sweet and his eyes seemed to shine. It was eerie.

"Hey there, Sora! I didn't see you there. Why don't we leave this guy to find some whore and get out of this place? I missed you a lot. You left so quickly, I didn't get to explain myself."

"Sora's not going anywhere with you." You could practically hear Riku growling. Scratch that, he was growling.

"Says the guy who's screwed half the school!" (the sexy half)

"What about you? You'd have to do something real bad for Sora to hate you."

"Who says he hates me?"

"Well he sure as hell ain't jumping into your arms and saying "I love you!"

"You either."

There was a long silence.

Riku had been beaten.

"No, Riku, you're right." Sora then turned to look at Axel. "I don't want to see you, Axel."

"I know you don't mean that. C'mon baby. We can head out and go to the beach. Remember when--"

Axel, who had been closing the space between himself and Sora, just got a swing from Riku, falling back onto concrete. (Is there concrete on the roof of a school?)

And at that moment, Sora ran away.

"I'll kill you!"

Axel looked up at Riku with a smirk and a glint in his eye.

"Sora won't let you kill me. I'm his first time."

Riku's eyes grew dark.

"Bastard."

And then he rushed into the school, leaving Axel quite happy with the turn of events.

**I could end it here, but I'm not going to. **

Sora felt a twang of doom when he went to the usual spot. (Where Riku always waits for him to walk him home.) He felt bad for running away like a coward and he new Riku would be mad at him.

But when he reached his destination, no one was there.

Realizing that Riku wasn't going to walk him home, he set off by himself.

He had barely gone a few meters when he heard a familiar voice call his name. Unfortunately, it wasn't the one he wanted.

"Hey, Sora."

He turned around to see the red-haired cancer sauntering toward him.

"What do you want?"

"Must I say it again?"

Sora recalled the "conversation" on the roof.

"Well, I'm not going to be used by you again. Get lost!"

"How can you say that to a dear old friend?"

"How 'bout if that "dear old friend" only fucked me because I looked like some other guy!" Imagine a kitty that you just sprayed with the hose and it's glaring at you so evilly that you slowly back away. You got Sora.

"There were other reasons why I had sex with you. Like your big blue eyes and pouty lips and--"

"Shut up!"

"Jeez. Why does everyone keep interrupting me today?"

"Because you're an asshole."

"Sora..."

"No! I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to see you! And I sure as hell am not going to put up with your shit anymore!"

Axel then pushed him against the wall and started kissing him, touching every sensitive spot Sora had, making him momentarily lose himself.

"You remember this? You remember the first time we had sex? How you called out my name? How you said that you loved me and that you'd always be mine? How I found every spot on your body that makes your mind go numb with pleasure. Do you remember all the good times we had? Do you? Do you?"

Axel's little outburst brought Sora back to reality. Being trapped by the older (and more violent) teen's body, he did the only thing that he could; he kneed him where it hurts, hard.

The pain made him draw back and Sora made his escape. When Axel recovered, he got out his cell phone and clicked the speed dial.

"Hey, Roxxi? Yeah, it's me. No. It seems like he's going to be difficult. Either way, no use wasting all that Champaign. I'll be over in fifteen. Oh, and wear outfit you know I love. The leather one. With the skirt. Yeah, that's it. That reminds me. We're out of strawberry flavored lubricant. Guess we'll have to do without. Heh-heh. Can't wait. Love ya, babe. Bye."

**Can anyone guess what that was about? Tantalizing. Maybe I'll write it as the next chapter. Just kidding. I can't. You're not supposed to know what their dong. But please recall the first part of the conversation: "No. It seems he's going to be difficult. Either way, no use wasting all that Champaign." That is very important. Yes, the Champaign bit is important. Also, I don't want you guys thinking Axel's some needy bastard that just wants Sora back so he could fuck him again. 'Cuz he's not needy. Nope. Not at all. Well I hope I left you guys some brain teasers. See ya soon. If I feel like it. No, I'm just kidding. I don't want you guys to think I'm some selfish bitch that writes only for the attention. 'Cuz I'm so much more than that. No, I'm sorry. I really am kidding. I'm just in this sort of mood right now. But I love my reviewers! See? Much luv to you! Um... Please review. Oh. And those of you who can give me a correct hypothesis as to what the important part of the conversation was about, I'll put you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	16. A Special Gift

**Helloway everyone! My friend, Paola-- who is the person I first started writing Kry High for-- was the only one to answer the Question: What was the significance to "No. It seems he's going to be difficult. Either way, no use wasting all that Champaign." So she's going to be in the story as Riku's tri-polar friend, Naoei. Here's the story.**

**This is 5th period; Riku's Physics. Sora's in English 2.**

"Hey, Naoei?"

The long haired brunette looked up from her desk. Her eyes were toned. She was in her boring mode.

"What do you want, Riku?"

"Well, I sorta got in a fight with Sora yesterday, and I feel completely cruddy about it. I mean, in homeroom, he looked so sad. It took all I had not to go up to him and say sorry."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, I knew you worked at the mall, so I was wondering what would be the best 'I'm sorry' gift."

"A chocolate covered penis." Now her eyes were bright. Happy perverted freak mode.

"What?"

"A chocolate covered penis!"

"I'm not sure he would appreciate that kind of gift. Anything else?"

"How 'bout a chocolate covered penis that said, 'I'm sorry. Will you be my valentine?'"

"It's November."

"So?"

"Besides, how am I going to cover his penis in chocolate?"

At that moment, the bell rang.

"I think you miss understood" she said, as they got up to go to their next class.

Her eyes were darker and Riku knew that this was her violent/angry side.

And then she kicked him in the groin.

Riku stumbled and supported himself on his desk, barely managing to not spill his books.

He looked up and Noaei's eyes were "normal".

"Get it now? Or must I point it out to you again?"

"Nope. I got it."

**This is Sora's house.**

Ding dong

Our adorable underdog had just finished his bath. Not having enough time to put on his clothes, he went to the door with only a bathrobe wrapped around him and his hair up in a towel.

"Riku?"

"Hey, Sora."

"Um... Whatcha doing here?"

"I came here to give you something."

And Riku handed him a box. It was about three inches wide, ten inches long, and three inches high.

Sora, over all loving surprises, opened the box.

And to his horror, he found a chocolate covered penis. And I say "to his horror" because it was a _real_ penis. Yup. Riku had cut off his own penis, dipped it in chocolate and wrote "I'm sorry" on it.

Nah. Just kidding. It was a chocolate covered _banana_ dipped in chocolate with the words "I'm sorry" on it.

And so, Sora happily ate the banana, his heart feeling a whole lot of a bunch lighter, knowing that he and Riku were friends again.

And maybe even more.

But unbeknownst to them, a form was in the shadows, plotting an evil plot, to get Sora in his bed.

**Hey! I'm sorry I got all sappy and stuff. I think this chapter is too happy. There's supposed to be more drama between Sora and Riku, and I think they got together again to quickly. But Sora's naive and Riku's speedy, so things should balance out. I hope. Well the next chapter should promise some more action. And no, I don't mean sex. That's for the epilogue. Or the epilogue's epilogue. Or the epilogue's epilogue's epilogue. But I know there won't be more than three epilogues, if need for more than one. So please review. Much luv!**


	17. When Strange Things Happen

**Hello! This is lovely. I only have the vaguest ideas as to what this chapter's about, so if it's shit, I'm free-styling. Oh! And this chapter's for Riku-stalker, Chilly Academic, and armenian-keyblade. They were the only ones that reviewed my chapter. I'm so lucky to have friends! So here's to you!**

All day, strange things have been happening. Things like; Sora falling into the toilet, Sora getting his period, and Sora proclaiming his love to a bagel. So, after seeing Sora make out with a ladybug, _again_, Riku decided that there was something seriously wrong with him.

Instead of walking Sora home, he took him to his house for "further inspection". He figured that the wacky brunette was probably on some sort of drug and he would be able to take advantage of him. But that was when things got really strange...

He had barely shut the door behind him when Sora suddenly pushed him up against the wall and started grinding their hips together.

"Riku... I want you. And I know you want me. C'mon. Let's go have some fun." He said it in such a seductive tone that Riku couldn't help but shiver.

"Whatever you want, babe."

"Oooh. I like that. When you call me those pet names. Hmm... Do you wanna do it here, or in your room?"

"How 'bout in the shower."

"I love the way you think. Actually, I love everything about you."

Riku allowed himself to chuckle before saying, "The shower it is."

At that moment, something crashed through the window and conked Sora on the head, knocking him out.

"Sora? Sora! Figured it was too good to be true. Oh, well."

Riku gave one long look at the unconscious angel in his arms.

"Who am I to waste this opportunity? Besides, it's only rape if someone finds out."

And then another rock flew through the window and made contact with his head.

The last thought that went through his head was: 'Damn. This guy has good aim.'

**That was short. Well, I hope the next chapter clears a few thing up. 'Til then, you must stew in your muckedy brain thoughts. Please review.**


	18. To Update and to Leave You Hanging

**Wah! You people are so mean! No one's reviewed me yet. So this chapter's here to update the story. ( sniff )**

When Riku finally came to, Sora was no where to be found. He searched his house, the front yard, the backyard, in the basement, and in the attic. When he finally thought Sora was doomed and was about to call the police, the phone rang...

**So that's all you get. Please, I count on my reviews to help inspire me. My muses, flutter to my window once more and enter eye upon my quiescent form. Hey, I just made that up. Heh-heh. Well, see ya. And I don't care if my poetry sucks. Review me. Please.**


	19. The Phone Call

**Hello, my lovelies! This chapter is for krista, armenian-keyblade, nurseangel, and Riku-stalker. They are my reviewers, and I take this time to thank them! There is also, StarRstressPinK and Chilly Academic. Who have not updated me yet. And I know there was an UltimateSorceress, but I can't find you. I hope I got your name right. _And_ there's this other person who reviewed my earlier chapters. I don't have your review anymore, so I don't remember your name. I'm so sorry. But you are important to me. Please reveal yourself for my next chapter. And here are my responses to the people who reviewed my but do not have an account.**

**Krista: I luv U so much! If I loved you a little more, you'd find me at your doorstep with chocolates and flowers.**

**Nurseangel: Thank you! That is one of the nicest reviews I've ever had. No one's ever said that. Not even my friends!**

**Hey! UltimateSorceress, I found you! I know I mentioned you in one of my chapters. Hi!**

**And for those who have reviewed me but I left you out, I'm sorry. My memory's none too good. I mainly remember those who have reviewed my at least twice. And if you have, I am such a jerk. Sorry.**

**Now. What would you do if I told you that Sora was safe and the phone call was actually from him, trying to tell Riku that he had gone home? Well, you'd have to send me to my mommy to get a spanking for lying! Hee-hee. Here's the story.**

When Riku picked up the phone, a playful voice said in a mock-shock tone:

"How dare you kidnap Sora? You won't get away with this. As Sora's _boyfriend_, I'll tell them that you were molesting my poor Sora and are probably keeping him in some sick torture chamber. That is, I will if you don't get Sora in three days. By then, everyone will think something horrible had happened to him. I'll be at the pier. But when? But where? Try to catch me. Hope you have fun in jail, Riku Everheart: the _rapist_ of Kry High."

Before Riku even had a chance to reply, the harsh laughter abruptly stopped with a click and a long beep. The bastard had hung up.

"Axel." The name was like bile in Riku's throat. "What have you done to Sora?"

Before he could dwell on that thought any longer, Riku grabbed a backpack, a coat, a tent, a blanket, and his cell phone. Then he shoved everything he thought he'd need for a three day stake-out into the backpack and rushed out the door. But not before leaving a note saying:

'_I'm sorry that we're not here, but we'll be back in three, maybe four, days. Please do not believe anything Axel says. Mrs. Skyra, even though you're a bit out of it, you seem like a good mother. You know Sora hates Axel, right? Even though you probably think it's irrelevant, Sora broke up with him before he met me. Tell that to the police. And Mom, I'm really sorry I'm causing you so much trouble. I love you. The next time I see you, it'll either be with Sora in my arms, or with my wrists handcuffed behind my back. Bye.'_

So Riku left. But with the unbalanced weather of Destiny Islands, December at the pier is going to be a frost-bitten hell.

**Well the chapter itself is short, but I hope you all are now eagerly anticipating the next chapter. I'll probably write it tomorrow, 'cuz I have a project that I have to do. Which is what my mom thinks I'm doing. I probably could have been half way done by now. But I luv you guys more! Please review. See ya soon!**


	20. Wake Up

**Hey. I sang the Star - Spangled Banner in front of the whole school, yesterday. It was pretty cool. Much love to dirtyd488, UltimateSorceress, rikulover, Riku-stalker, Chilly Academic, nurseangel, and** **armenian-keyblade. They were my reviewers for the last chapter. **

**This is for rikulover: I _want_ criticism. Most people just say its great and all that. (Which is what I do when I review stories.) So I want criticism.**

**OK. Well, I'm getting a lot of things saying how short my story (or its chapters) is. I know you guys are right. It's actually supposed to be twice as long, or maybe even more, but then I'd have to put in some bitchy people and that'll just make me angry. So you're getting a drama-filled story, instead! The fic should be over in like, five chapters. **

**Here's the story. I decided that I'm going to tell you where Sora is.**

Sora woke up groggily and looked around. It took him a while, but he noticed that he was tied to a chair. And that he still had his clothes on.

The first coherent word he could form was "Riku". He thought that this was one of his tricks. But the replying voice proved him oh so wrong.

"I go through all the trouble of drugging you, making sure that bastard doesn't get you, and kidnapping you and the first word that leaves your mouth is _his_ name! How ungrateful can you be? Can't you appreciate all I've done for you?"

"Axel."

But the (let's just say crazy) redhead wasn't paying attention to him.

"Roxi! Our guest is awake! And it seems that the drug is wearing off! Can you bring some more?" Axel yelled at the door.

Then a cute blonde boy entered the room, wearing only a silk robe and holding a needle.

At once, Sora recognized who it was.

"Roxas."

"Hey, Sora." He smiled at the brunette and walked over to give Axel a kiss.

"So you guys are going out?" he asked spitefully.

"Not officially, but we are engaged." Axel gave a huge grin.

"Oh, that's great. So you guys kidnapped me just to tell me that?"

"Of course, not", Roxas giggled. "Yeah. We brought you here so that we could have a threesome."

"What!"

"Well, actually. We might have a foursome now. That guy is sorta hot."

"You guys are sick! And besides, Riku would never agree to that!"

"He would if that was the only way to keep you alive." Axel's eyes gave had a dangerous gleam to them.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, don't worry. You probably won't even remember any of this later, anyway." Roxas said happily.

"Wha?"

Axel then injected Sora with the drug. (A/N: I have no idea what kind of drug, so you can say it's whatever you want. Crack, heroine, whatever you want. And for those of you who know what "Sweet Death" is, it has a teeny bit of that.)

Immediately, he felt it kick in. He couldn't comprehend anything. All he knew was that he felt... good...

Axel smiled and started kissing him. Roxas was behind Sora, kissing his neck. Then they both stopped, making Sora moan at the loss of contact.

"Sora. Do you like what we're doing to you?"

He was met with an enthusiastic nod.

"Good boy. Now do you want us to untie you?"

Again, there was a nod.

"Okay then. But you have to kiss me first."

So Sora and Axel locked lips and had a major make out session. By the end of which, both were breathless.

When they finally pulled away, Axel gave Roxas a nod and he untied him.

Then they stripped off his clothes and Axel went to get the camera.

**Hey. Sorry it took so long. And I'm so sorry that everyone's so OOC. Roxas is just a happy fellow. Well the cliff hanger's there to keep you hanging. You'll understand soon enough. The next chapter's about Riku. That one might be short. I'm so sorry that I'm absolutely dreadful. Much luv. **


	21. Meeting Again

**Much love to my lovelies! Thy names that be given by themselves be nurseangel, Riku-stalker, and Chilly Academic. And I know that this story's sorta short. And I don't really want to put legal issues in here 'cuz I know nothing about them. Heh-heh. Well, here's the chapter!**

Riku had been at the pier for almost two days. And what a hell of a two days they were. The freezing cold, the icy spay of the ocean, and the fact that Axel could be doing who-knows-what to Sora made it even worse.

But then he heard the distinctive crunch-crunch of footsteps and turned around.

His eyes met the poison of Axel's. (A/N: I refer to poison as poison green.)

"Hey there, Riku. Hope you didn't have to wait long. I decided to be gracious to you and get you a day early. Isn't that nice of me?" His voice held a mocking tone.

"Where's Sora?" The drop-dead glare didn't escape Axel for a minute.

"My, my, my. You're very concise, aren't you? What'd you do? Rehearse?"

"Where's Sora?" he demanded again.

"Well if you'd just stop interrupting my train of thought, I'd take you to him. But now I think you're too snippy, so I change my mind." He had already turned around when he heard Riku call after him.

"No!"

Axel responded with a deep chuckle and answered without bothering to turn around.

"Then you'd better apologize to me. Nicely I might add. And with the works: 'Please, Axel, I'm sorry I was such a jerk. Could you ever forgive me? Please? Pwetty pweez? Pwetty pweez with a chewwy (cherry) on towp (top)?' Just like Sora would say it." Riku could hear the travesty in his voice.

"You bastard."

"Ah, ah, ah. You won't ever get to see Sora again with that potty mouth of yours."

Riku let out an irate sigh. "Fine. I'm Sorry, Axel. Could you ever forgive me? Pretty please with a cherry on top." Riku seemed to choke on each syllable.

"That's good enough I suppose." Axel then turned around. "Follow me."

And he dashed away.

Riku stood there for half a second and then ran after him. He had caught up with Axel in just a few seconds. Being the star of every sports team had its high points.

When they finally stopped, they were panting in front of a car.

"Alright then. Ladies first."

And Axel shoved Riku into the car, got in the driver's seat, and sped away.

**Hey. This chapter's supposed to be longer. But I don't want it to be. The rest of it will be for another chapter. So that means that there are now, like, four chapters left. Okay. Bye now!**


	22. In and Out

**Hey guys. Did you know that you're not supposed to mention your reviewers in your story? Or at least, someone told me. So I'm gonna just say thanks to my reviewers, of which there were only two for my last chapter thus far. I'll reply to your reviews and to those who don't have an account, I'll answer their question in my notes. Like now. **

**I don't really want to make this story longer, 'cuz to do that, I'll have to bring Kairi back to life, and find two other bitchy people. And bitchy people infuriate me. I don't want to have to deal with overly love-sick girls that want to shove Sora out of the lime-light. So I'm gonna make my story conveniently brief. Besides, I want to write this other story, too. And I can't do that until I finish this one.**

**Yeah. Well I hope I answered your question. And if anyone has any more, I'd gladly answer them. If you would send them to me!**

**So here's the story.**

When Riku was finally let out of the car, Axel unsheathed a small dagger that he apparently drew from thin air.

Riku, noticing this, asked where he got it from.

"My pants", came the simple reply.

"Oh. So that's why your crotch got smaller." Riku was quite proud of his retort.

"You think you're so funny?"

"Of course."

"Well I got news for you: It's hard to be so funny when someone's ramming your ass."

Then he rushed ahead, giving Riku no time to even respond as he had to follow his only guide to Sora.

When he got there, though, the first thing he saw was Sora kissing another Sora. After another half-second, he realized that one of the "Sora's" was blonde.

When they finally stopped kissing, they looked up at the arrivals and the blonde one smiled. (A/N: The good thing about these characters is that they each have different hair color.)

"Hey there! So you're Riku? Wow... You _are_ hot!"

Axel grinned and sauntered over to the younger teens.

"Roxi. Can I see Sora for a bit?"

"Sure!"

Axel picked said brunette up and carried him to Riku.

Up close, he could see that his eyes were glazed over.

"What did you do to him!"

"Oh, we just had a little fun. Isn't that right Sora?" Then he kissed the poor darling's cheek.

Riku glared at the flame head darkly.

He was just about to hit him when Sora woke up.

"Huh? Where? Axel? Riku?"

Riku continued his glaring, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"It's okay, baby. You're fine. Wanna have some more fun with Roxas?" Axel spoke to the dazed teen in a tone not unlike a mother trying to persuade her child.

"What?"

"Come on. Go play with Roxi."

Then he let Sora down, where he shakily walked over to the blonde awaiting him.

All attention was on Riku again.

"If you want Sora back, you're gonna hafta do a few things or me."

"Like what?"

"Maybe a blow-job or two. Or six. Or 48. For the next thirteen hours."

Riku then was unable to hold back his anger and punched Axel.

It quickly turned into an all-out brawl and, somewhere along the way, a knife fight.

Of course, just for the sake of the story, Riku ended up beating the more than slightly unbalanced redhead.

When it was over, he went over to Roxas and picked up the sleeping brunette.

Just before he left, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the blonde Sora look alike holding a camera.

"Um... We didn't really do anything. Just making out and posing and stuff. Here're the pictures that we took."

He awkwardly placed them on Sora's chest, (Riku was carrying him bridal-style) and left to look after Axel.

Riku then found the exit, put Sora in the car (which was conveniently unlocked), and drove home.

**Were you guys expecting Riku to get raped? I know one of my friends did. But rape stories are too harsh. You have to portray the mental instability of the victim. Then you have to resolve it with much love from the friends, family, and boyfriend. It's a messy business. And overall it makes me uncomfortable. So I hope you guys liked the chapter. That was pretty much the resolution right there. All that's left is the conclusion and epilogues. Much luv! **


	23. And Never Let Go

**Hey. This is going to be a relatively short chapter.**

When they got back, Riku immediately took Sora his house. When he got there, he called his parents and told them that he had Sora with him and that he was going to bring him home tomorrow because he was sleeping right now.

He was happy to know that they didn't even know that Sora had been kidnapped gone. Apparently, his mom decided that she wasn't going to tell them the truth until the three days had past.

He then went to go take a bath, seeing as how he hadn't really gotten the chance to for the last two days.

When he exited the bathroom, Sora had woken up and was looking around.

"Hey." Riku then went to sit down next to him.

"Hey", the brunette answered back.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like my head's being pounded in with a hammer."

"But you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Now."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really."

"Then it's a good thing they took pictures, huh?"

"What! Riku! Burn those pictures now!"

"No way. That blonde guy said that they had you posing stuff. I wanna keep the pictures for those 'lonely nights'."

"You can't be serious!"

"What? I masturbate just like every other human being."

Sora flushed deeply. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Please. Just burn the pictures." He looked up at Riku with big, blue, teary eyes.

"Alright, alright, but you have to pay the price." He responded all sing-songy.

The younger teen pouted. "And that would be?"

And Riku kissed him. Deeply. Passionately.

"Do you know how worried I was? I didn't know where you were, what they were doing to you. I wanted to just find you and hold you in my arms and never let go."

"Well, now you found me", he said, smiling softly at the silver-haired "god". "I believe I'm supposed to be in your arms."

Riku smiled back and held Sora close, promising to himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to his angel.

**And that's a wrap! Well I hope you liked the chapter! Don't worry, it's not the last one. There are still two more to go. Then we leave the life of the story and enter the beginning of a new one. And I don't think I'll make a sequel. Oh, and that other story I was talking about, it's a Naruto/Sasuke fic. Sorry you guys. Unless you like Naruto, too. Then I expect your reviews. Well I'll leave the teary eyed good-byes to the last chapter. See ya!**


	24. Epilogue

**Hello! This is the second to last chapter. I know, I know; much tears. But it's been really great to write for you all. You guys are awesome. Especially my reviewers. It was like I had a close knit group of friends that stuck to me no matter what. This is for you guys!**

Since the day Sora was kidnapped was a Friday, they went to school without anyone knowing anything about what happened. And the only difference, which no one even noticed, was that Riku and Sora acted more like lovers, instead of just bed-buddies. (Although they haven't done it yet.)

They talked to each other happily. Riku not constantly trying to hump the adorable brunette.

Actually, Naoei (Remember her?) saw the difference immediately.

She was amazed, to say the least. Riku had always been a playboy. Never loving anybody. Just sex. Sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex and sex.

When she saw Riku hug Sora, just hug him, she knew that something was up.

"So what happened?" She asked Riku during Geometry.

"Huh? What?"

"You heard me. Something's up. I know it. You're not, like, energizer sex bunny anymore. What happened?"

Riku smiled and said in a euphoric voice, "Nothing. Absolutely, fucking, nothing."

She then gave a small smile of her own, which was **very** rare. "Got it. Absolutely, fucking, nothing."

_After school..._

Our main characters met at their usual spot. It had already been decided that they were going to Sora's house today.

When they went inside, no one was home. The day had been an early release day. (Just like me!)

So the first thing they did was watch TV. There was a marathon of their favorite show on: _Simply Life_. (A/N: It's not _The Simple Life_ or _Simple Life_, but _Simply Life_. I made it up)

After that, they had a mildly early dinner of pizza soup and then went up to Sora's room to listen to some music.

They sat there listening to their favorite CD, titled: _A Night in the Heart_. (Made that up.)

Then their favorite song came on: _Too Close_. (That too.)

It just so happened that that song was an exceedingly seductive one and sorta put them "in the mood".

They stared into each other's eyes as they fixedly listened to the words:

_The midnight air is filled with you._  
_I can't help but to look into your eyes._  
_So much I want, so much to do._  
_But I can't. That was too close._

_When we're alone inside a room,_  
_The whole world gone, and everything's new,_  
_And when you inch closer and then further away,_  
_That had been too close._

_I've wanted you for the longest time._  
_Our souls intertwined and our hearts reborn._  
_No matter what I can't believe,_  
_You're always there right next to me._

_There's a thing called temptation,_  
_And it's a horrible bitch to fight._  
_Especially in this too cold night,_  
_When you're beside me, way too close._

_Do you remember when we were little?_  
_How all the fuss was just to hide?_  
_How we really felt about each other?_  
_How I almost said it aloud?_  
_How that had been too close?_

_I've wanted you for the longest time._  
_Our souls intertwined and our hearts reborn._  
_No matter what I can't believe,_  
_You're always there right next to me._

_Then that first night when we made love._  
_The silent understanding that it was right._  
_Imagine, I had almost turned to leave._  
_Then you would have been lost._  
_And that was just too close._

(Wrote that myself. Just right now. You like it?)

When the song ended with one last sustaining chord, the CD stopped; the last song over.

Sora had gotten up to replay the CD when Riku came up from behind him and put just that song on repeat.

Then he pulled him down, letting themselves fall on the bed.

Riku immediately pinned Sora down and whispered into his ear. "That was too close."

And that night, the two boyfriends became lovers.

**Hurray! They did it! Finally! Well there's only one more chapter to go: The Epilogue's Epilogue! I'm so happy! Oh, and I'm glad that at least two of my reviewers like Naruto, too! And much thanks to all of you for just reading my story this far! I should be saving this for the last chapter but I don't want to! I really love you guys! You've been so supportive! I hope I don't disappoint you and make the last chapter suck. I'll try my hardest to leave you something by. Muchy much luv! **


	25. The Epilogue's Epilogue

**Hey. Yeah. Well, this is my last chappie! Much luv goes to all of you! And for those of you who noticed, I don't write the sex details unless I'm in a smutty mood. And that doesn't happen a lot when you're typing. Oh! I don't want this to end! Well, this is the epilogue's epilogue. Here's bringing you to the end!**

It had been a few years since Riku and Sora started dating. Since then, Axel stopped doing shit and they all became friends. Alas, there was no foursome. Well, it's not technically a foursome when two couples do it on the same bed, is it? I mean, they just got together and did their respective partners. But enough of that 'cuz you won't get to know any more.

It was November 24, the anniversary of the first time they made love. Our young-ish couple decided to do something special. They had a late Halloween party.

Axel came as a crazed pyromaniac. (He didn't have to dress up.) Roxas was a cat. Riku was a dashing prince, wearing purple and blue satin and a crown of gold on his head. He also had a cape.

Sora, on the other hand, was a princess. (A/N: Do you remember in the beginning, how Riku used to call him Princess. Yeah. That was supposed to be Sora's pet name. But I kept forgetting to add it.) He had let his hair grow out, so there was no need for a wig or hair extensions. He wore black eye-liner with purple eye-shadow and blood red lipstick. His dress was the color of red whine and he had black, high-heeled shoes. He didn't even have to wear a corset since he already had a feminine figure.

The whole point of the party was to show-off Sora. So at midnight, everyone gathered for the surprise and the curtain fell.

You couldn't possibly imagine the roar of the crowd. Especially those who yelled out cat-calls and phone numbers.

And when Riku told them that it was Sora, everyone went quiet. The brunette beauty stood there with a blush practically painted on his cheeks and everyone just stared.

Then the whole room (it was the gym of their high school celebrating prom) erupted into "Oh my GOD!"s and "You've got to be shitting me!"s.

Riku came up and pulled Sora into a passionate kiss. Everyone gave cheers and "Awwwwwwww"s and there was one "Take off your shirt!".

After prom, they went to Riku's (their) condo. It helps to be rich.

They went in and immediately started making out. Getting older seemed to have upped their libidos.

They were on the bed, this time with Sora on top. (Shocking, isn't it?)

He paused for a bit, looking down at his beautiful lover.

"I love you."

"I love you, too...

Snuggle Wiggles."

"Riku!"

And so the mood was totally ruined and the rest of the night was spent with Riku locked outside the bedroom, pounding on the door trying to get his lover's forgiveness.

**Yeah. I couldn't help it. I was writing "I love you, too" and then "Snuggle Wiggles" popped into my head. Do you even remember Snuggle Wiggles? It's what Sora's mom used to call him. And still does. And did you notice that they're anniversary was the 24th and the chapter that they did it was chapter 24? That's OK if you didn't. Well, that's it. I suppose I've already said my "goodbyes" and "Much luv"s. Oh. And the story was never supposed to be like this. Riku was going to be an ignorant bastard 'til the end and then by some miracle, get Sora's love. But this way's funnier. And I've been thinking. This story's more of a "T" than an "M", right? Oh well. I luv you guys! And goodbye! I hope all you writers out there continue writing! For the rest of your life! Heh-heh. Well. Bye! I don't know when I'll ever see you again. Except for those Naruto fans. By the way, what name sounds cooler? Sensuke, Keisuke, or Ryusuke. And if you can think of any other name that ends with "suke", that would be great. Please let me know. Bye!**


End file.
